Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 079
=Summary= After Marik's attempt to defeat Yugi and the Pharaoh by using his Millennium Rod to control his friends backfired, he sets his sights on defeating the Pharaoh at the Battle City Finals. Within good Bakura's mind, Marik convinces Yami Bakura to also enter the Battle City Finals. Yami Bakura takes over Ryo Bakura's (the "good" Bakura) body, steals a Duel Disk from some random duelist, and heads to a graveyard following a rumor there are Duels being held there. He finds Bonz and his friends dressed in Halloween costumes, terrorizing random duelists in order to obtain Locator Cards (without even dueling). Even though they'd already obtained 5 Locator Cards this way Yami Bakura is not impressed, and challenges Bonz to a duel in the Shadow Realm. Not knowing any better, Bonz accepts. Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey have both qualified for entry into the Battle City Finals. By putting the Locator Cards on the Duel Disk (five in the Monster Card Zones and the last in the Field Spell Zone) they receive instructions to go to an old stadium which would be the location of the Finals... but is it really? =Episode Videos= CkQrWqFMuBM L7lcfJ7iJiw =Major Events= *Dueled in the Shadow Realm. *Whoever wins goes directly to the Finals, and the loser would be trapped in the Shadow Realm for all eternity (or Hell in the original Japanese Anime). =Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Bonz= Yami Bakura's Turn *Yami Bakura summons "Headless Knight" in Attack Position (1450 ATK / 1700 DEF) and sets a card. Bonz's Turn *Bonz summons "The Snake Hair" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). *"Snake Hair" attacks and destroys "Headless Knight" (Yami Bakura: 4000 → 3950 Life Points). Yami Bakura's Turn *Yami Bakura activates his facedown Magic Card, "Shallow Grave", which allows both players the Special Summon of 1 monster from each Graveyard in Defense Position. He re-summons his "Headless Knight", but Bonz's Graveyard is currently empty at this time (NOTE: in real life, monsters special summoned by "Shallow Grave" card must enter the field face-down). *Yami Bakura tributes his "Headless Knight" to summon his "Earl of Demise" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 700 DEF). *"Earl of Demise" attacks and destroys Bonz's "Snake Hair" (Bonz: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). Bonz's Turn *Bonz summons his "Dragon Zombie" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 0 DEF). Then, he pays 800 Life Points (Bonz: 3500 → 2700 Life Points) to activate his "Magic Burial" card, which re-summons his "Snake Hair" in Attack Position. *He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Dragon Zombie" and "Snake Hair, forming "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" in Attack Position (2200 ATK/ 1700 DEF). *Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are summoned. Bonz sets a card and ends his turn. Yami Bakura's Turn *As Yami Bakura enters his Draw Phase, Bonz activates his facedown "Skull Invitation". Now, whenever a card goes to the Graveyard, the owner of that card will automatically lose 300 Life Points per card. *Yami Bakura activates Magic Card "Spiritualistic Medium", allowing him to discard his entire hand and increase by 500 the ATK of one of Bakura's monsters for every card he sent to the Graveyard this turn. With 4 such cards, Bakura's "Earl of Demise's" gets a +2000 ATK boost ("Earl of Demise": 2000 → 4000 ATK). *"Skull Invitation's" effect activates, reducing Yami Bakura's Life Points by 1200 (Yami Bakura: 3950 → 2750 Life Points). *"Earl of Demise" attacks and destroys "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" (Bonz: 2700 → 900 Life Points). *Due to "Skull Invitation's" effect, Bonz also loses 300 extra Life Points since his Mammoth was sent to the Graveyard (Bonz: 900 → 600 Life Points). Bonz's Turn *Activates "Nightmare's Steelcage", which prevents every monster from attacking for 2 of his turns, and then sets a card. Yami Bakura's Turn *Yami Bakura activates "Ectoplasmer" (the real card is a Continuous Spell, but Bakura plays it as if it were a Field Spell) and tributes his "Earl of Demise" to inflict damage to Bonz's Life Points equal to half his monster's ATK. Since his Earl's ATK was 2000, Bonz loses 1000 Life Points (Bonz: 600 → 0 Life Points) and the Duel. Epilogue By losing the duel, Bonz, Sid, and Zygor are banished to the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura obtains his sixth Locator Card, qualifying for the finals of the Battle City tournament. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes